The Grinch (film)/Credits
Full credits for The Grinch. Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents A Chris Meledandri Production The Grinch Closing Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff Cast Additional Voices TBA Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack on Columbia Records "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" Written by J. Fred Coots, Haven Gillespie Performed by Jackson 5 Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Feliz Navidad" Written & Performed by José Feliciano Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Christmas Is" Written by Darryl McDaniels, Joseph Simmons Performed by RUN-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Twelve Days of Christmas" Traditional Arranged by Ray Conniff Performed by Ray Conniff & Ray Conniff Singers Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" Written by Albert Hague, Theodor S. Geisel Arranged by Danny Elfman Performed & Produced by Tyler, The Creator Tyler, The Creator appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Brazil" Written by Ary Barroso, S.K. Russell Performed by Geoff & Maria Muldaur Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Jingle Bells" Traditional "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" Traditional Arranged by Benjamin Bram, Mitchell Grassi, Scott Hoying, Avriel Kaplan, Kirstin Maldonado, Kevin Olusola Performed by Pentatonix Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Twelve Days of Christmas" Written by Frederic Austin Performed by The Spinners Courtesy of Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "A Holly Jolly Christmas" Written by Johnny Marks "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "All by Myself" Written by Eric Carmen "O Christmas Tree" Traditional "Welcome Christmas" Written by Albert Hague, Theodor S. Geisel "Boogie" Written by Russell Boring, Matthew Champion, Romil Hemnani, Jabari Manwarring, Clifford Simpson, Dominique Simpson, Ameer Vann, William Wood Performed by Brockhampton Courtesy of Question Everything, Inc. "Christmas in Hollis" Written by Darryl McDaniels, Jason Mizell, Joseph Simmons Performed by RUN-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Run Rudolph Run" Written by Marvin Brodie, Johnny Marks Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "Silent Night" Traditional "Jingle Bells" Traditional Arranged by Brian Setzer Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "My Favorite Things" Written by Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by The Supremes Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Zat You Santa Claus" Written by Jack Fox Performed by Buster Poindexter and His Banshees of Blue Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You)" Written by Mel Torme, Robert Wells Performed by Nat King Cole Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Am the Grinch" Written, Performed & Produced by Tyler, The Creator String Arrangement by Danny Elfman Tyler, The Creator appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Deck the Halls" Traditional Arranged by Nat Tarnopol, Johnny Michaels Performed by Jackie Wilson Courtesy of Brunswick Records Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Special Thanks: Takashi Ishihara This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to Susan Brandt Frédérique Bredin Raphaël Keller Masakazu Kubo Valérie Lépine Françoise Pams Marc Tessier Karl Zobel and in memory of our dear friend Herb Cheyette In Memory of Boris Karloff This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Copyright © 2018 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Credits